


And the world falls apart

by hancubus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <-- heck i love that tag, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Death, Doomsday, Dream smp bunch, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, President Wilbur, Secret Lovers, Some Fluff, Traitor Wilbur, Villain Dream, Wars, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: It wasn’t part of the plan. Dream is supposed to win, then he will take Wilbur with him. Then together they will run away. Far far away from L’manburg.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	And the world falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed, really want to finish before i loose the "spark" LMAO

It wasn’t part of the plan. Dream is supposed to win, then he will take Wilbur with him. Then together they will run away. Far far away from L’manburg. Far from the people that caused---and are still causing--- their problems. 

“You think you hold the higher ground?” Tommy pointed his netherite sword to the masked man’s face. Dream’s mask now broken after Sapnap’s sword collided with the white porcelain. Sapnap and Dream, they used to be best friends, but after some _events_ Sapnap betrayed his bestest friend for friendship given by Tommy. For Wilbur, it wasn’t worth it. Why would he want friendship from a lot of people when he can just have Dream’s instead?

“You are going to die Dream.” Tommy pushed the sword closer, just between Dream’s eyes. His emerald orbs shaking as his eyes averted from Tommy to Wilbur. His eyes were panic stricken. His emotions showing without the mask that used to keep him mysterious. 

_“Can you take your mask off?” Wilbur asked, looking up at Dream. They sat under the tree, draped against each other as they relaxed by the shade it provided. Dream said nothing but unclasped his mask. The straps falling off with the porcelain. Wilbur’s breath was taken by Dream, as cheesy as it is._

_“You look so pretty today.” Wilbur whispered, fighting the urge to trace the scar that ran across his lover’s face._

_“Only today?” Dream chuckled, holding Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur grinned in response, squeezing Dream’s hand. “Always.”_

“Do you have any last words Dream? Any words you want to say before I kill you?” Tommy taunted, sending a wicked smile. Wilbur curled his fist. Stopping himself before runs between the two and stop Tommy from killing his beloved. If he tried to stop them, maybe they will kill him too. But it was better than dying alone, right? 

“Tommy. You don’t want to do this.” Dream averted his eyes back to Tommy, his voice hard and demanding. 

“Still feisty aren’t we, eh?” Tommy let his guard down and laughed. He laughed at Dream’s weakened state. One last blow and he will fall. On last hit is all it takes. As soon as Tommy’s blade inched away Dream made a move to grab Tommy but was held down by Punz and Sam. 

“You are defeated now Dream. The villain never wins. Remember that.” Tubbo said. 

“But I am not loosing.” Dream grinned, there was blood in his teeth---the evidence of his fight with bad an hour prior.

“Well, you are wrong Dream. Today we will kill you and L’manburg will be finally free from you.” It was George. That fucker George. Dream used to have some sort of crush with George. One that Wilbur was jealous of. He worked hard to get Dream’s attention but the only thing George has to do was exist and Dream came crawling to him. But it doesn’t matter now because Dream is his. His only. His attraction now long forgotten and buried six feet under the ground.

Dream only smiled, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks raising up. After hours, days, weeks of bonding with Dream, he knew this one was genuine. A genuine emotion Dream only displayed with him around. A smile he has sent Wilbur a million times, the same blinding smile that made Wilbur _fall_. 

“It doesn’t matter if I die or I live George. I win either way.” Wilbur buried his hand inside his vest, reaching for the button he didn’t think he was ever going to use. Dream can’t give up, they still have the wild card left. 

_“If I die--”_

_“You will not die Dream.” Wilbur glared at Dream. “You aren’t going to die. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever.” he pulled the masked man in his arms crying._

_“I don’t know what to do without you!”_

_Dream smiled under his mask. “You lived fine before you met me. You will live just as fine without me Wilbur.” Wilbur looked up. Dream unclasped his mask and kissed Wilbur on the forehead._

_“We will be fine.”_

“Wilbur.” Wilbur froze. Dream called him. He looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. This can’t be the end. 

“Do not talk to Wilbur you bitch.” Tommy said before driving his sword in Dream’s abdomen. Wilbur felt his blood run cold. 

“Tommy!” Dream coughed up blood. Tommy pulled his sword out making more blood spill. Wilbur ran as fast as he could, pushing the others away from his way. 

‘”Dream!” Wilbur dropped down beside Dream who was now on the ground, holding his own wound.

“Lay down, lay down. Shhh.” He whispered. He pressed to the wound but it didn’t make any difference, just more blood spilling and his clean hands now bloody. The wound was too deep. No matter the effort, the blood kept spilling. His efforts are futile. 

“Wilbur! What are you doing!” Fundy tried to pull him away from Dream. 

“Stop!” He yelled. They all stopped from trying to pull him away from Dream. He let his tears fall. He knows that even if he did get Dream and escape, Dream will still die. He lost a lot of blood and he lost a lot of energy. He is dead. 

“Wil… please.. just go.” Dream winced. Pushing Wilbur’s hand away that is holding on to him but he didn’t have enough strength to do so. 

“Don’t cry.” Dream raised his hand to wipe away Wilbur’s tears. “You… will be f-fine… without m-me.” he coughed up more blood. Wilbur’s grip just tightened. He didn’t want to let go. Not now when Dream is so close to him. 

“You.. Wilbur! He is trying to manipulate you!” Dream’s grip had loosened. His hand falling on the ground. 

“Wilbur!” He let himself be pulled away from Dream. 

“Wil! Wil! Wake up!” Tommy had pulled him aside. The boy shook Wilbur, trying to ‘wake him up’. Wilbur only glared at Tommy, his bloody fist curling as he sent punches in Tommy’s way. 

“Hey!” Fundy successfully held Wilbur down. Worried at Wilbur’s actions. Wilbur isn’t like this, isn’t he? He didn’t act like this before. The wilbur they knew won’t act like this… This Wilbur is so… harsh, feral, so… empty. 

“Dream manipulated you! What are doing with him! Did you remember the things he did?!” 

“He is not the monster that you think he is!” they were soon joined by the rest of the people that live in L’manburg. They crowded around them but were still a few meters away from them. Their friends stood on guard ready to help if ever Wilbur succeeded in holding any one of them down. 

“He gave me things I didn’t ask for, things I didn’t know I needed until I met him. He is my life Tommy! I need him!” the others whispered among themselves. Who would have known, the leader of L’manburg is actually on the same side with the person who they were fighting. A traitor. That is what they call people like Wilbur. 

“Wilbur? You are insane! This is his plan! Did he tell you to betray L’manburg too? Well his plan failed because he is dead now!” Tommy yelled back. The wound from Eret’s betrayal still fresh, Wilbur acting like this is like rubbing salt in the wound. It hurt. 

“He did fail Tommy.” Wilbur stood up, taking the button from his vest. “But you forgot I am still alive.” he turned around and walked back to where Dream was. The crowd parting to let him through. 

“He knew he was going to die.” he turned around to look at their faces one by one. “He already said goodbye beforehand. He is the only thing I have.” he glared at George, still feeling a tinge of jealousy every time he sees the man. “I have nothing to loose.” then back at Tommy. 

“Whatever you are trying to do, please, do not do it Wil.” Tubbo stepped closer cautiously. 

“Don’t worry. He didn’t tell me to do anything. I want to do this myself.” he showed them the button. Confusion swam in their faces. What was the button for? They would know a few seconds from now. 

“Do what?” 

“This.” He pressed the button. 

He knelt down and held Dream’s body against him, trying to shield him from any further damage. He can only hear the screams of everyone around him. 

_Wilbur!_

He closed his eyes. It was fitting. The villain and the traitor dying by an explosion. An explosion that Wilbur himself made. A tragic death. Wilbur would be a hero. Erasing all the bad memories that the place holds. He saved them from Dream who is now completely dead. And he saved them from himself. 

They should be able to transfer to the Greater Dream SMP or in the Badlands, or in El Rapids. Anywhere, anywhere but L’manburg----the place of suffering, guilt, sadness. It has all ended. The endless suffering, the betrayal. It will be spring in Dream SMP again, a new era, a new season. They will leave everything behind and continue, without Dream and Wilbur. They must be happy, right?

“Don’t worry Dream. We’ll be fine.” he let himself fall. But this time he is with Dream. Together they fell into their demise. 

“We’re okay.”

And fall, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU HEAR? KARL CORPSE JAE AND MARK COLLAB? IM CRYING?!?!?


End file.
